


No Need

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting Sherlock, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a headache. All she really needs is some cuddles with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short, little drabble that just came into my head last night.
> 
> It's just a bit of fluffiness.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

Molly was stretched out on the sofa of 221B, her head in Sherlock's lap as he gently massaged her scalp. Their usual roles had been reversed due to the fact that Molly had a throbbing headache. Suddenly she sat up, heaving out a great sigh.

"I'm going to bed. Maybe sleep will get rid of this blasted thing," she announced as she stood.

Sherlock watched her as she moved towards the hall that leads to their bedroom. "Do you want me to join you?" he asked.

She dismissed his question with a wave of her hand. "No need," she answered before disappearing from his view, leaving him frowning as he sat upon the sofa.

He could hear her brushing her teeth, shortly followed by the sound of the lamp being switched off. Jumping to his feet he strode down the hall and entered their bedroom, closing the door shut behind him.

"Molly?" he questioned the darkness.

A grunt came from the general direction of the bed.

"Why did you say 'no need'?"

He could hear the blanket rustling as she moved.

"Mmmfff. What?"

"Why did you say that?"

She gusted out a breath. "I didn't want you to feel obligated to come to bed with me for my own comfort, when I knew that you were still working on a case."

He blinked. "Oh." After quickly removing his dressing gown, and proceeding to drop it to the floor, he stepped to the bed and slipped beneath the blanket. "You gloriously unselfish woman," he said, reaching out blindly for her. When his hands made contact he tugged her close. He pressed his lips to her forehead and murmured softly, "I solved the case hours ago. I would have told you as soon as you came home, but when I saw that you were feeling unwell, I didn't."

Molly tilted her head back and pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss, tucking her closer. She brushed the tip of her nose against his as they pulled apart, and even in the dark he could just make out that she was smiling.

"That was a rather unselfish thing that you did too, I know how you get when you solve a case. Exuberant, like a child!" She laughed.

"Go to sleep, Molly," he instructed, fighting back his own smile.

"Mmm yes. We can talk about your case in the morning."

"Mmmm..." He nibbled on her earlobe. "And hopefully do some other things as well!"

She laughed again before placing a kiss upon his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
